


Memories on the Platform

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Next-Gen, minor character death - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter never realised that a train platform could hold so many important memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from fanfiction.net

First year -

The dark haired boy strayed slightly further away from his father and his brother. He was bored of the constant teasing. So what if he was in something other than Gryffindor, why did it matter? So what if he preferred reading to Quidditch! If his mother was here she would stand up for him, sadly she was off playing a very important Quidditch game, she was a Chaser, and Albus thought that she was the best. Better even than his father. He spotted another boy that, he guessed, was about his age standing on his own, away from the crowds. He walked slowly over to him.

The pale haired boy sighed heavily. He had strayed away from his father, he was bored of the constant dirty looks people shot them because their last name. That was all in the past, his father was a better person now. That was the main reason, the other was one he kept to himself and that was that he hated seeing everyone's mum crying and waving them off when he didn't have one, it wasn't that he missed his mother, he hadn't ever met her as she died when he was born. What he missed was the idea of a mother, someone to care for him and hug him when he went to catch the train. Oh Merlin, now he's crying. Just his luck that it would be that precise moment that a boy, he guessed, about his age decided he wanted to introduce him self to him.

"Hello," said the unknown boy. "I'm Albus." He put his hand out for the pale haired boy to shake. The dark haired boy's father was stood watching the whole scene. It gave him an eerie sense of déjà vu, except this was the other way round, he hoped the pale haired boy didn't make the same mistake he had.

"Scorpius," the pale haired boy said, reaching out and gripping Albus' hand lightly, he shook it once and withdrew quickly. A small smile drifted over Scorpius' delicate features. Albus' father allowed a happy smile to light his face before he walked over to his son and resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Come on Albie," he said, ruffling the boy's hair, making his son giggle. "Let's go get you a train carriage, say bye to your new friend."

"Goodbye Albus," Scorpius said quietly, a shy smile pulling at his lips.

"Bye Scorpius," Albus replied, grinning back.


	2. Second Year

Second year -

"I just don't see why, out of all the people in your house, you had to choose to be friends with Albus Potter. It was bad enough that you weren't in Slytherin but now look at you! Befriending Potters and Weasleys!" The tall, pale haired man ranted at his son.

"He's my best friend daddy, why won't you understand that? This stupid childish feud between you and Mr. Potter has got to stop!" Scopius whisper-shouted back.

Albus ran to where Scorpius was stood with his back to him having a rather heated debate with his father. The two stopped talking as he got closer. He clapped his hands onto Scorpius' shoulders, making the blonde boy jump. He turned quickly with a grin on his face.

"Hey Albie," he said excitedly. "This year's going to great, we can join the Quidditch team and everything!"

"I know Scor, it's going to be totally awesome!" Albus replied, reaching out his hand for Scorpius. They were soon both avidly engaged in an elaborate secret handshake. This was accompanied with huge grins on both boys faces.

"The train will soon be departing," a loud, booming voice shouted through the speakers on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"We'd better get on the train," Scorpius said to his best mate. Albus nodded with a smile and grabbed Scorpius' hand to drag him onto the train.

The pale haired man sighed heavily. 'He's right, this feud is stupid. Maybe they are good for each other, I'm not the one to judge.'


	3. Third Year

Third year -

"ALBIE!" Scorpius called as he ran down the platform, looking for his dark haired. Said friend walked away from his brother and little sister towards Scorpius.

"Merlin Scor, you seem desperate to see me," Albus said seriously, before he burst out laughing. Scorpius soon joined in, though his cheeks were flushed.

"Course I am, you're my best mate," Scorpius mumbled in return.

"And you're mine," The other boy replied, throwing his arm casually around his best mate's shoulders. James laughed and leant over to whisper to his little sister.

"How long until they realise, do you think?" Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded.

"The train will be departing in approximately five minutes, anyone not on the train will not get to Hogwarts," the voice blared from the speakers. Albus turned smiling to the pale haired boy.

"Shit, we better be quick. We don't want to miss it," he said with a laugh. Scorpius smiled and let himself be dragged onto the train.


	4. Fourth Year

Fourth year -

"I'm not going to tell him!" Scorpius whispered loudly to the red haired girl.

"Well you're going to have to sometime!" she replied, Scorpius shook his head. "You will, you can't keep something this important a secr-"

"Shut up now, here he comes!" Scorpius interrupted. Albus ran to where the pale boy was stood, talking to Rose. He threw his arms around Scorpius' waist and spun them both round.

"Albie! Don't do that!" Scorpius exclaimed, embarrassed, a light blush dusting his delicate, almost feminine, features. Albus smiled.

"Sorry Scorpi-pie," Albus said quietly. "Am I forgiven?" Scorpius rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Never call me that again though, Albie or I won't be so forgiving," Scorpius replied. Rose laughed lightly. They were just too cute!

"Hey Rosie," Albus said smiling.

"Hey Al, finally realised I'm here then?" she replied mockingly. Both boys blushed lightly. Albus shook his head and turned back to Scorpius.

"Anyway, where were you for most of the last... quarter of term? I missed you!" Albus asked. Scorpius blushed.

"Ummmm... I was... Ummm-" he was cut off by Rose.

"He was helping me!" she said slightly too loudly.

"With what?" Albus asked in reply.

"Potions," Scorpius said too quickly and with a smile as fake as his father's.

"You're really good at Potions though Rosie!" Albus said, confused.

"I know but I want to get an O and right now I'm only on an EE!" the red haired girl squealed.

"She's like this all the time," Scorpius said with a genuine laugh.

"I know, you try being related to her!" Albus laughed in reply. He grinned then turned to 'enjoy the view'.

"She's pretty hot," Albus said, pointing to a blonde in a ridiculously short skirt. "Don't you think?" Scorpius tore his eyes from Albus and sought out where his best mate was pointing. He grimaced.

"Yes Albus, she is pretty hot," he said, not meaning a word of it.

"Maybe I'll go talk to her," Albus thought out loud. Scorpius took a deep breath. Rose held hers. Was he going to tell him? He slapped his hand onto his best mate's shoulder.

"You should," Scorpius cringed. He could hear Rose's voice in his head saying 'Why don't you just tell him, you idiot?'. Suddenly a whistle sounded and he was broken out of his thoughts.

"It's too late now, maybe I'll talk to her at Hogwarts," Albus thought out loud again.

"You do that Al, but now hurry the hell up or we'll miss the train!" Scorpius said impatiently as he dragged Albus towards the train. Rose sighed and shook her head. Stupid boys.


	5. Fifth Year

Fifth year -

Scorpius felt hands cover his eyes and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Guess who Scorpi." Scorpius smiled and shook his head slightly. He didn't want this game to be over too quickly, he liked having Albus so close.

"It's most definitely a guy. Not a Quidditch player, hands are too soft for that. It has to be someone in fifth year as the older guys are too cool for games like this and the younger guys are too scared. Also has to be someone I know well, and like, to be able to shorten my name, especially to Scorpi. So... a guy in fifth year, that I know well, and like, that doesn't play Quidditch... Hey Albie!" he said, spinning round to face his best mate. Albus laughed. His mother, who had been watching this whole exchange eagle-eyed, laughed with him, but for a very different reason. When were these boys going to realise what everyone else already knew was going to happen?

"Hey Scorpi-pie," Albus said, giggling.

"I'm sure I've told you not to call me that," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"You probably have, I probably just wasn't listening," Albus replied lightheartedly, Scorpius laughed gently. Albus' eyes drifted to where a Gryffindor girl was sat, swinging her long legs. "She's hot as hell! Ain't she Scor?" Scorpius sighed quietly... If he didn't say anything now he never would.

"Hmm... I'm not sure. She's not really my type," Scorpius mumbled. Albus smiled.

"What is your type then Scor? For future reference," he asked. Scorpius sighed.

"Dark hair, smart, funny..." Scorpius drifted off. He took a deep breath. Now or never Scorpius! "And with my type... well, also male." He'd done it!

"Male? Male," Albus repeated under his breath. Suddenly a look of understanding crossed his face. "Oh Merlin Scor! You're gay! Hang on a second! Is that where you go when you disappear off the face of the earth? To see your boyfriend?" Scorpius nodded, slowly and cautiously.

"Except not anymore, we broke up," Scorpius replied quietly.

"Oh Scorpi, I'm sorry. Why'd you break up?" Albus asked carefully.

"Because I like someone else," Scorpius mumbled, blushing wildly.

"Who?" Albus asked excitedly.

"Umm... well... you know-" he was cut off by a loud whistle. "Better get on the train." Scorpius darted off quickly.

'Who is it that Scorpius won't even tell me? Merlin's beard! What if it's James!' Albus thought. 

Ginny smiled at the confused look on her son's face as his best friend ran off. Albus turned to quickly wave at her before running off after Scorpius. Ginny shook her head. 'Potter boys are too dense for subtlety Scorpius.'


	6. Sixth Year

Sixth year -

"Albie?" Scorpius called as he walked down the platform, suddenly he caught sight of his best mate pressing a blonde girl up against the wall and kissing her roughly. "Al?" This time was quieter, less carefree... more broken. Albus turned sharply.

"Scor!" he pulled away from the girl just as Scorpius turned to walk away. "Scorpi, please." He ran to catch up with his pale haired friend. He reached out and caught his hand.

"Come on Scor, look at me... what's this about?" Albus asked quietly, gently. Scorpius mumbled something incoherent and Albus giggled. "Sorry Scorpi-pie, I didn't quite catch that." Scorpius took a deep breath, it was another one of those now or never moments...

"I said... it should of been me you were pushing against the nearest wall..." Scorpius looked at the floor, a blush splashed generously across his delicate features. Albus' eyes widened, as if he had just realised something that had been alluding him for awhile.

"Did I just hear that right? The famous Scorpius Malfoy wants a Potter to push him against the nearest wall... won't the world want to hear about this!" Albus laughed, a dark blush spreading over his features.

"Al, I'm so sorry. I never should have pushed that on you, that was too forw-" Scorpius was cut off when Albus slapped his hand lightly over Scorpius' rambling mouth.

"It just so happens that the nearest Potter desperately wants to push the famous Scorpius Malfoy against a wall and snog him senseless," Albus replied, his hand still over Scorpius' mouth. Even through his hand he heard Scorpius gasp, and then hands were on his waist, pulling him closer, kissing him roughly. Albus' arms were round Scorpius' neck and they were rapidly moving backwards to before mentioned 'nearest wall'. Suddenly Scorpius' back knocked against the wall and Albus' hands were on either side of his head. His arms wrapped even tighter around his best mate's waist. Albus heard the other boy gasp as he continued to roughly explore his mouth. Someone came up behind Albus and tapped his shoulder. He pulled away from Scorpius and turned angrily.

"What?" he demanded, giving his brother the evil eye.

"Dad wants you to come say bye to everyone properly," James said awkwardly, trying to push the image of Scorpius with his hand on his little brother's arse from his mind. Albus nodded quickly and James turned and walked quickly away.

"This wasn't just a one time thing Scor," Albus said, stroking the blonde boy's cheek lightly. "I'm mad for you." Scorpius smiled.

"I love you too you silly thing," he replied lovingly. Albus kissed him again, only pulling away when breathing became necessary.

"I better get back to my family!" Albus laughed breathlessly. Scorpius nodded slowly and smiled but made no move to let Albus go.


	7. Seventh Year

Seventh year -

"Scorpius," a voice said quietly from behind him, he turned cautiously. The sight that he was met with made him gasp loudly. "I know that it may seem too soon, we still have a year to go and all that, but I know Scorpi-pie that I will love you for as long as I live. You're the one for me, it's as simple as that. You were my first real love, my first real kiss, that mattered I mean, and most definitely my first time. You mean so much to me an I can't imagine not being able to hug you, to kiss you, to love you... I chose this bloody platform because it holds so many memories, the first time we met, when you came out to me and, most importantly, the first time we kissed, which incidentally was also when I realised I love you so bloody much! So please, because I love you, and to stop people from hitting on you, Scorpius Malfoy do me that honour of being my bloody gorgeous husband, would you?" By the end of Albus' speech both Albus and Scorpius were in tears and Scorpius was blushing brightly. He smiled at the end, of course he would!

Meanwhile stood to the side, Lily Potter smiled knowingly, she knew Albus would propose before the year was out. Now she just had to collect her winnings from James. As she was tired of them dancing around each other he was finally going to have to tell Teddy he liked him! He really was an idiot to bet with a Slytherin.

"Yes, yes and a million times yes! It doesn't seem too soon, the timing is perfect, the words were perfect, the setting is perfect! So yes, oh god yes!" Scorpius rambled, instantly Albus was on his feet, he slipped the ring carefully on to Scorpius' finger and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfri- no fiancé and he kissed him gently. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle.

"We better get on the train love."


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it <3

Epilogue -

"It's scary to think that he's going off to Hogwarts! His first year! Our baby's first year! Now I know how Mum and Dad must of felt when James' went off for his first year! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh bloody Merlin! Scor, baby, I am majorly freaking out right now!" Scorpius wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"It's alright love, I'm here. He'll be fine sweetheart, he's not on his own at least. He's got Rose and Adrian's little girl and James and Teddy little guy, he'll be okay baby. I promise," Scorpius said gently, comforting his husband.

"I know, I just... you know," Albus mumbled. Scorpius smiled.

"Yes baby, I know. Now wave bye to your son before he thinks we've forgotten him," Scorpius said with a laugh. Albus turned away from him and towards the train. He searched the carriage windows until he saw a familiar flash of white-blonde hair that he was so used to seeing, first on his husband and now on his son. He smiled through his tears as his son waved from the train carriage he was sat in with a pretty red haired girl and a boy with turquoise hair. His brother and Teddy's son, of course, he had inherited his Metamorphic abilities from Teddy. Albus waved to his son as the train slowly pulled away from the platform. Slowly a single tear slid down his cheek, now he knew how his parents had felt when they had each gone off for the first time.

"It's time to go home now love," Scorpius whispered into Albus' ear. Albus smiled through his tears. At least he still had his gorgeous husband.

The End!


End file.
